unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Happily Ever After
|details = In your normal legend like this the Princess and the Prince end up together and the lie happily ever after...and that's it. Investigate the continuation of the story of "The Sleeping Beauty". The requester of this, Princess Marguerite, is eager to hear the rest. |step1 = /The queen's hobby/Marseille/Scholar/ Do you want to know what happens to Princess L'Aurore after that? Well, that night the prince stayed at the castle, but he returned home soon the next day. He lied to his parents and told them that he got lost and was rescued by a hunter which is why he did not return home. The peculiar thing about the prince's mother, the queen of course, was that she had a rather strange hobby of eating children! |step2 = /Princess Aurora and the prince/Marseille/Scholar/ And apparently the prince's father only married the queen for her money. If his child-eating mother found out about his relationship with the princess who knows what might happen. So, the prince decided not to say anything. But, every time the prince would say he was going out hunting he would stay gone for days at a time, so nearly everyone in town knew he was involved with someone. |step3 = /After two years of secret meetings/Marseille/Scholar/ The prince would travel back and forth to the castle in the sleeping wood for two years, and during that time he and Princess L'Aurore had a son and a daughter. But, knowing that when he should become king someday he marries Princess L'Aurore to secure his future with her. But, soon after they were married the new king had to depart for battle. |step4 = /A naive scholar/Marseille/Scholar/ Sigh... The rest is so sad I just can't bear to tell it myself. Go read the original book if you want to know how it ends. You should be able to find it on the bookshelf in the arts section. |step5 = 1/The sufferings of Princess Aurora/Marseille/read Art/ After the king was sent off to battle the Queen Mother forces the Queen Consort and her children to live in a separate villa and commands that the chef cook them. The kind chef could not bring himself to cooking the Queen Consort and her children so he tricked her with different meat until one day she finally noticed. Furious, the Queen Mother locked the Queen Consort and her children in a tub full of poisonous snakes and insects. |step6 = 1/The death of the Queen Mother/Marseille/read Art/ But, they were saved just in the knick of time by the king who returned home earlier than planned and the terrifying Queen Mother was instead thrown into the tub to be eaten alive by the poisonous snakes and insects. From then on the new King and Queen Consort lived happily ever after. |step7 = /A wedding tiara/Marseille/Scholar/ Pretty crazy, huh? I have a hard time deciding if this is a happy ending or not. By the way, some people say that the tiara Princess L'Aurore wore when she was wed still actually exists somewhere. Maybe the land she is from is actually real too? |stepfinal = The end of the legend.../// After the death of the king the prince and Princess L'Aurore are married but while the king is away the princess and her children are almost eaten by the Queen Mother. But, they are saved by the king when he returns, the Queen Mother is killed and they live happily ever after. Apparently the tiara that Princess L'Aurore wore when she was married may also actually exist somewhere... But where...? |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 40 |reportfame = 25 |item1 = |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Sleeping Beauty |landarea = Marseille |seaarea = Ligurian Sea }}